epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DamasterW/Harry Potter vs LeBron James
CAST Nice Peter as Harry Potter DeStorm Power as LeBron James CAMEOS: EpicLLOYD as Ron Weasley Ceciley Jenkins as Hermione Granger Colin J. Sweeney as Rubeus Hagrid Jordan Peele as Dwyane Wade Keegan-Michael Key as Chris Bosh Ray William Johnson as Erik Spoelstra CREDITS Lyrics: DamasterW and Left 4 speed Cover: Left 4 speed File:Harry_Potter_vs_LeBron_James.jpg|Cover Potter_Title_Card.jpg|Harry Potter LeBron.jpg|LeBron James 'LeBron James:' Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter Once this match is over you're about to get slaughtered If someone has to run away, you should be the one I grew up with a parent, while you grew up with none Yes you may've lived with the Dursleys but they treated you like crap If you step up to LBJ, you're just gonna get bitch-slapped You may have Mastered Death, but you'll never master me 'Cause after this bout, my victory is guaranteed I'll beat you faster than Bellatrix killed your godfather Sirius To paraphrase M. Bison, "This is gonna be delicious!" I can even tell you are not prepared for my dark magic So expect that once I'm done with you that your fate will be tragic 'Harry Potter:' Your raps don't leave a scratch on me because I have protection While my raps are so sick you'll surely get an infection So why don't you apparate from here you pathetic loser Like you do every 4th quarter on every big game you quitter Yes I know my time is up but my fans still give me love So prepare yourself 'cause after this you'll be taken care of 'Cause as of right now you career's going down the drain If you think you can beat me, you must be insane My bravery knows no equal, you're just nothing but a coward That you'll tremble in fear, when I cast my Patronus with full power Right now, I'm gonna give you a whole lotta dissin' Fight me or disappear, what is your Decision? 'LeBron James:' Ha! Those raps didn't even hit my weak spots My homies here will show a wimp like you who's boss If you're really that brave, you'd have grown some balls 'Cause in this epic Duel, the winner takes all I'm a great superstar and a great team leader While you're the coward, whose unwilling to kill Death Eaters I'm about to take you and your little friends to school Especially that sickly crackpot old fool! 'Rubeus Hagrid:' NEVER... INSULT... ALBUS DUMBLEDORE... in front of me! 'Harry Potter:' (To Hagrid) It's OK Hagrid, I'll take care of this I don't even think that what he did was a diss I'm gonna hand this poser his most epic defeat A loss worse than the Spurs denying the Heat's three-peat (To LeBron) Looks like your time is up, what else can I say? By the way, LeBron, I heard your mom slept with Delonte WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE WHO WON, I DECIDE WHO'S NEXT! Harry Potter LeBron James Navigation Category:Blog posts